Excelsior
Excelsior is a Latin word meaning "ever upward". Though an adjective, it is sometimes used in English as an interjection. It may refer to: Named vehicles Steam vehicles Several steam vehicles are named Excelsior; * Burrell no. 3725 Showman's Engine * Burrell no. 3878 Showman's Engine * Burrell no. 3895 Traction Engine * Burrell no. 3903 Traction Engine * Clayton & Shuttleworth no. 34980 Steam roller * Fowler ploughing engine no. 14382 * Fowler Road Locomotive no. 15323 * Marshall, Sons & Co. traction engine no. 48341 * Tasker traction engine no. 352 Science fiction * USS Excelsior (NCC-2000), a starship in Star Trek * Excelsior class starship, in Star Trek Motto and catchphrase * "Excelsior", the official motto of the state of New York (seen on its seal) Companies, organisations and institutions * Excelsior-Henderson Motorcycle (Belle Plaine, MN), founded in 1993 * Excelsior Motor Manufacturing & Supply Company (Chicago, IL), a U.S. motorcycle manufacturer operating in Chicago from 1907 to 1931 * Excelsior-Henderson, produced 4-cylinder motorcycles from 1912 until 1931 * Motorwagenfabrik Excelsior, a Swiss car maker in business between 1896 and 1919 * Compagnie Nationale Excelsior, a Belgian car manufacturer existing between 1904 and 1932 * Excelsior Motor Company, a British bicycle, motorcycle and car maker * Excelsior, a common high school and grammar school name * Excelsior, a common hotel name * TV Excelsior, a defunct Brazilian television network * Excelsior Amusement Park, located on Lake Minnetonka in the town of Excelsior, Minnesota Places Canada * Excelsior, Alberta South Africa * Excelsior, Free State United States * Excelsior, California * Excelsior, California, former name of Meadow Lake, Nevada County, California * Excelsior, Minnesota * Excelsior, West Virginia (disambiguation) ** Excelsior, McDowell County, West Virginia ** Excelsior, Upshur County, West Virginia ** Excelsior, Webster County, West Virginia * Excelsior, Wisconsin (disambiguation) ** Excelsior, Richland County, Wisconsin ** Excelsior, Sauk County, Wisconsin * Excelsior (Oak Ridge, Louisiana), listed on the NRHP in Louisiana * The Excelsior District, San Francisco, a neighborhood in San Francisco, California * Excelsior Geyser in the Middle Geyser Basin of Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming * Excelsior Mountains, in western Nevada in the United States * Excelsior Springs, Missouri * Excelsior Township, Michigan Sports and games * Birmingham Excelsior F.C., a defunct English association football club * Excelsior Stadium, the home of Airdrie United F.C. of the Scottish Football League Second Division Science and technology * Wood wool, commonly known as excelsior, a wood sliver material used for packaging, for the pads in evaporative coolers, and for other applications * Excelsior Diamond, a famous diamond, once the largest known * Fraxinus excelsior, the Linnaean name for the European Ash tree * Excelsior Manxman, a motorcycle * Excelsior tank, a British experimental heavy assault tank * St Croix Excelsior, ultralight aircraft Other * Excelsior (smack), the last surviving fishing smack of the Lowestoft fishing fleet and a member of the National Historic Fleet * ''SS Excelsior'' (ship), one of several steam-powered ships named Excelsior * Excelsior Brass Band, a brass band from New Orleans. It was one of the earliest recognized brass bands on the New Orleans jazz scene * Excelsior Editions, a trade imprint of the book publisher SUNY Press * XCELSIOR, a transit bus manufactured by New Flyer Industries Other vehicles add details here See also * List of Named Vehicles * * * Excel (disambiguation) Category:State mottos of the United States